Dreams Come True
by Starlight Rose
Summary: This is a fic to celebrate Sakura's birthday. It mainly revolves around Nadeshiko and Fujitaka. I could say more but then I'd be giving away the plot.


Dreams Come True  
By: Starlight Rose  
Email: starlighto_rose@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with CCS except for some of the merchandise. CCS and it's characters is owned by the wonderful ladies of CLAMP whom I worship and adore, Kodansha, and Pioneer. I'll ignore Nelvana because this is CCS not Cardcaptors, which by the way sucks!  
  
AN: I'm supposed to be writing a research paper right now, but this story idea came into my mind and it just wouldn't work posting it on another day. This is a birthday fic for Sakura. Happy Birthday to our adorable little cherry blossom!  
  
*****************************  
  
Nadeshiko was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming because she felt it was a dream. Though she hoped that her dream was one of the prophetic ones. She dreamed it was a bright sunny day and she was out on a picnic with her husband Fujitaka and her son Touya. This was an ordinary enough dream if that was all there was too it, but it wasn't. In the dream Nadeshiko was holding a beautiful little toddler in her arms. The little tyke was a girl that was around three years old with bright green eyes like Nadeshiko and auburn hair like Fujitaka. Nadeshiko felt an immense joy just looking at the child whom she knew to her and Fujitaka's daughter. That was another thing that had clued her in on the fact that this was a dream. This child was not born yet. Nadeshiko was currently eight and one half months pregnant with the child. The doctors had told her that the child would be born in another two weeks, but they didn't tell the joyful parent's the baby's sex since Fujitaka wanted it to be a surprise, not that Nadeshiko didn't already know it was a girl. As soon as she realized she was pregnant Nadeshiko had known that the baby would be a girl, that was just part of her power.  
  
In the dream Touya approached Nadeshiko and told her, "Okaa-san let me take Sakura to see the sakura blossoms over there. You look tired. I'll take care of her." Nadeshiko smiled at her son and nodded her agreement to the idea. She placed the child down on the ground on her chubby little legs.   
  
The girl, Sakura, smiled brightly at her older brother and screeched out, "Onii-chan!" as she attached herself to Touya's legs. Touya feigned annoyance at the little girl causing her to start whimpering. "Onii-chan?" Sakura tried again, letting go of Touya's legs as her eyes started to water. She brought her tiny fists up to her face to wipe away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Touya looked down at his distressed younger sister and hugged her.  
  
Holding his hand out to her he said teasingly, "How am I supposed to walk if you're hanging onto my leg? Come on lets go over there to play and leave Otou-san and Okaa-san alone."  
  
Sakura stopped crying and nodded. She put her hand into her brother's outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her to the cherry tree. One their way there, Sakura suddenly tripped over a twig and fell to the ground. She began to cry softly at the pain in her knee. Touya looked down at her in worry. He bent down to get a look to see if his imouto had hurt herself. He silently breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that it was only a scratch. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket he began wiping off the dirt on her wound and told her, "Don't cry Sakura. It's not bad. See."  
  
Sakura stopped crying but she looked up at Touya and whined in her adorable little voice, "It hurts."  
  
Touya looked at her a moment before nodding his head. He kneeled down on one knee and turned his back to her. "Get on." He said gruffly, " I'll carry you."  
  
"Wai! Onii-chan's going to give me a ride!" Sakura cried out gleefully all traces of her tears gone.  
  
"For someone that's hurt, you sound energetic as a monster." Touya grumbled.  
  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura screamed outraged and pounded her older brother's head.  
  
"Oww! Stop that or else I'm going to drop you!" Touya threatened.  
  
"Eep! Don't drop me!" Sakura cried.  
  
Nadeshiko watched the two siblings and laughed at their antics. Touya would make a wonderful older brother. Nadeshiko knew it before even this dream. She knew that the boy always wanted a younger sister to take care of and was happy that she would soon be able to give her son his dearest wish. During her pregnancy Touya would always climb onto her lap and lay his head on her belly to hear his imouto kicking.  
  
Nadeshiko continued to watch the two children playing under the trees. She sat on a picnic blanket that Fujitaka had set out. Her head was nestled on Fujitaka's lap. Fujitaka was also watching the children and laughing at their play. Fujitaka's low rumbling laughter was slowly putting Nadeshiko to sleep. Suddenly a sharp pain in her abdomen caused Nadeshiko to bolt awake. Nadeshiko opened her eyes and found herself no longer in the park of her dreams but instead in her bed. The bed was wet and Nadeshiko felt her head damp with sweat. Another sharp pain pierced her midsection causing Nadeshiko to scream out in agony.  
  
"Fujitaka!" Nadeshiko screamed. She could hear his footsteps running up the stairs.  
  
"Nadeshiko-san! What's wrong?" Fujitaka asked in a panicked voice as he burst into the room.  
  
"I think my water just broke!" Nadeshiko answered him. Fujitaka's eyes widened in shock for a few moments before he burst out laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"Nadeshiko-san. You almost had me there for a moment. That was a very good April Fool's day joke. If I hadn't known that you weren't due for another two weeks and what today was, I would have fallen for it." Fujitaka said.  
  
Just then another spasm of pain overtook Nadeshiko and she screamed again. "Fujitaka this isn't a joke. My water did just break!"  
  
Fujitaka stopped laughing immediately and rushed over to his wife. "But you weren't due for another two weeks." he babbled.  
  
"I know that, but the baby doesn't know that!" Nadeshiko gasped.  
  
"Right!" Fujitaka replied nervously. "What should I do?" The usually industrious and wise Fujitaka asked. Fujitaka was a wonderful man. He could cook, sew and do just about anything, but he was still a man. He was also a man that had never met his mother so therefore had no clue as to how to handle a woman going into labor. He read the books on it and knew what it entailed of course, but theory and practice were two very different things. He realized this since his normally gentle wife was screaming at the top her lungs unaware of how distressed her husband was in. The last time Nadeshiko went into labor she was in a hospital because Touya chose to come on time rather than early like this baby.  
  
Nadeshiko gave a heavy sigh of exasperation when it was made apparent to her that her normally wonderful husband was clueless. "Help me change out of this wet nightgown and take me to the hospital before our baby decides it wants to be born here!" Nadeshiko screamed at the poor man.  
  
Without further hesitation Fujitaka did her bidding and helped her to get dressed. Seeing that his wife might be in too much pain to walk he picked her up in his arms and began carrying her down the stairs. He was amazed how his wife had still for the most part retained her figure. Sure her belly was swollen but that seemed to be about it for her changes. Nadeshiko had always been light so the extra twenty or so pounds she seemed to be carrying because of her pregnancy gave Fujitaka no problems as he carried her to the car. When Fujitaka reached the bottom of the stairs he found his son Touya standing at the bottom with a worried look on his face. "Is Okaa-san okay?" The seven-year-old boy asked.  
  
Fujitaka paused briefly to allow Nadeshiko to talk to the boy, "Okaa-san will be fine. The baby decided to come a little early so Otou-san has to take Okaa-san to the hospital a little early."  
  
Touya nodded in understanding before asking, "Can I come too? I want to meet the baby as soon as I can."  
  
Fujitaka smiled down at his son and nodded his head in agreement, "Of course you can come Touya-san. I'll need your help to take care of your Okaa-san and the baby. Could you open the door for me? "  
  
The young boy nodded his head and ran to open the doors for his parents. He grabbed his father's keys from the table by the door and rushed out to the car to open the passenger door for his father. Fujitaka smiled at the boy and sat his wife gently onto the seat. He closed the door and walked to the driver's side to wait for Touya who was locking up. Touya walked up to his father and handed him the keys. Fujitaka got into the car and waited for Touya to be buckled in before starting the engine and taking off to the hospital. He rushed to the hospital well aware of the need for speed as he heard his wife crying out in pain in the seat next to him. Fujitaka reached the hospital in less than three minutes time and pulled up in front of the emergency entrance. Getting out of his car he started screaming, "My wife is in labor! Please get her a doctor quickly!"  
  
Hospital personnel rushed to their car and helped Nadeshiko to get out of the car and into a wheelchair. A nurse began wheeling her off and Fujitaka and Touya were about to follow when another nurse tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you the lady's husband?" She asked. Fujitaka nodded his head and the lady said, "I need you to fill out some paper work. It'll only take a few moments."  
  
Fujitaka nodded his head in understanding before turning to Touya who was staring up at him and told the boy, "I need to do a few things. Could you follow your Okaa-san and make sure she's okay?" Touya nodded his head before running down the hallway after his mother.  
  
Nadeshiko watched as an elderly nurse began to lead her husband off o fill out some paperwork. She felt nervous wanting her husband by her side when her baby was born. She was just about to request that the nurse allow her to wait there for her husband when another contraction hit her. She screamed out in pain before suddenly feeling a small hand rested upon hers in reassurance. She turned around and saw Touya standing next to her holding her hand in a gesture of reassurance. Nadeshiko smiled at her son and allowed herself to be wheeled off to the emergency room.  
  
She finally reached the emergency room and the nurse was about to wheel her in with Touya following when the nurse stopped and looked at the boy. "I'm sorry but you can't come in here." The nurse told him.   
  
Touya scowled at the older woman and held his ground, "I want to be there to meet my imouto." The young boy said.  
  
"The old woman glared down at the boy and said, "That's very sweet of you but this is no place for a child. You will have to wait out here."  
  
Touya was a bout to protest to this when Nadeshiko spoke up and said, "I'll be alright Touya. Wait out here and tell your Otou-san where I am for me." Touya nodded his head sullenly and released his mother's hand allowing her to be taken into the sterile room.  
  
Fujitaka flew through the series of papers that he had to read and sign in a rush to get to his wife. As soon as he was done he threw the clipboard full of papers at the nurse at the desk and rush down the hospital corridors to find his wife. Finally he saw Touya standing outside of a room looking both sullen and worried. Running up to the boy he asked, "Is Okaa-san okay?"  
  
Touya replied in a dejected voice, "I don't know. The old nurse wouldn't let me in."  
  
Fujitaka hugged the boy and told him, "I'll go find out then. Wait here."   
  
Getting up Fujitaka rushed into the room just as he heard Nadeshiko scream out, "Fujitaka!" At that scream Fujitaka barged into the room full of surprised nurses and doctors. He saw Nadeshiko laying on an operation table with her hair matted to her face. Most women would have looked terrible being in the condition she was in but Nadeshiko managed to look radiant or at least she looked radiant in Fujitaka's eyes.  
  
A nurse noticed him and rushed over to him carrying a hospital gown and gloves. The lady helped him to get dressed as Fujitaka asked her, "How is Nadeshiko-san?"  
  
"Her contractions are coming more frequently now. It shouldn't be long before the baby comes." Fujitaka nodded his thanks at the woman and rushed over to Nadeshiko to hold her hand as soon as he finished dressing.   
  
Suddenly Nadeshiko gave an unusually loud scream and fell down onto the table exhausted. A loud wail had joined her scream moments later and the doctor carried a wiggling bundle over to the joyous parents and announced, "It's a girl!"  
  
Fujitaka whooped with joy and approached the doctor to see his new baby girl. The baby blinked and then opened her emerald-green eyes to stare at her new father and smiled. A nurse took the baby away from the doctor and brought her to a small bathtub and began washing the baby with Fujitaka hovering at her elbows. As soon as the nurse was done she handed the baby to Fujitaka who then took the baby over to Nadeshiko who had collapsed on the table. Nadeshiko took the child from Fujitaka and smiled at the beautiful girl she was holding in her arms.   
  
Fujitaka watched his wife and child radiant in the glow of the operation light that formed a hallo around their heads and framed them in light a few moments before leaving the room to talk to Touya.   
  
Touya had been pacing outside the room like a worried old man rather than the seven-year-old boy that he was when Fujitaka found him. As soon as he saw his father the boy asked, "Can I go see Okaa-san and my new imouto now?"  
  
Fujitaka was taken aback. He wondered how the boy had known that the baby was a girl but shrugged if off since he knew that the boy had inherited some of his mother's powers. "In a few moments. The doctors and nurses are about to bring them out now." he replied to his son.  
  
Touya nodded and began his pacing again, but luckily for the hospital's floors Nadeshiko was wheeled out a minute later holding the baby in her arms. Fujitaka and Touya joined the nurse as she began wheeling Nadeshiko and the baby off to her room. As soon as Nadeshiko was settled into her bed and the nurse had left Touya asked tentatively, "Can I hold her? Onegai?"   
  
Nadeshiko smiled down at Touya and gave the baby over to the boy saying, "Of course. You are her onii-chan."  
  
"She's so tiny!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Hai. That's why she'll need her onii-chan to look after her and make sure she's okay." Nadeshiko told him.  
  
Touya looked at the baby and smiled when the auburn-haired bundle smiled up at him, "I promise I'll take care of her! I'll be the best onii-chan in the world to her."  
  
"I'm sure you will Touya-san." Fujitaka said smiling at his wife and children. "She still needs a name though. Nadeshiko-san what should be name her?"  
  
"I think Touya should decide that." Nadeshiko said winking at the boy.  
  
Touya looked up at his parents with both shock and joy, "I get to name her, honto?" His parents nodded their head. Touya cocked his head in thought for a few moments before saying, "Sakura. She should be called Sakura."  
  
"That is a beautiful name, Touya-san." Fujitaka said, "But why Sakura?"  
  
"Because she has a pink aura and that was what she was called in a dream I had." Touya replied.  
  
Nadeshiko and Fujitaka stared at their son for a few moments before Nadeshiko burst out laughing in her melodious laugh and said, "Then her name will be Sakura, because after all dreams don't lie."  



End file.
